


Questions For Angels

by springfling789



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angels, Conversations, F/M, Gen, Hot Chocolate, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other, Platonic Relationships, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springfling789/pseuds/springfling789
Summary: You and Simeon have grown close to one another. You often find yourselves talking about well... anything. You decide to ask him a question.
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Kudos: 42





	Questions For Angels

You stared down at your cup, swirling the contents as you hummed a question

"Simeon?" you asked softly, your eyes not moving. 

"Yes, (Y/N)?" The angel responded with a slight tilt of his head

The two of you did this often. After initially arriving in the Devildom, you grew interest in Simeon. You were drawn to him.

This wasn't an inherently sexual nor romantic feeling. He just had a calming aura about him.  
You felt safe with him.

"Is sex really a sin?"   
You brought your gaze to Simeon, subconsciously mimicking his head tilt as you furrowed your eyebrows.

\- - - - - -

The two of you started going on "drink breaks" as you called them shortly after you both arrived.  
You had been having trouble in a form of history class. Him being in the advanced class, offered to help you study.

He came over to The House of Lamentation the next day (much to Luke's dismay, the brother's weren't free to escort you and they didn't feel safe sending you alone) and the two of you had finished what work you'd needed to rather quickly.

Before long, your conversation had drifted. You found yourselves enjoying each other's company. After Beelzebub had gotten home, he dropped off two hot chocolates in your room. (Something you and Simeon were both surprised about, despite the six other cups he'd grabbed for himself.)

It became your thing after not to long.

When you both had the time, you would get together with a hot drink. Be it to talk, study, or even just be in each other's presence. 

Today had turned out to be a talking day. Drifting from topic to topic before you posed your question.

\- - - - -

"Is sex really a sin?" 

Simeon watched as you mimicked his pose, a small look of surprise crossing his face. 

"Why do you ask?"

You shuffled somewhat awkwardly, bringing a hand to your neck out of instinct.

"I guess it's just... I've been told that it was my whole life. Be it directly or indirectly, but I never quite understood that? It's just one of those things where it's like... "If I had a chance to ask an angel something, this is what I'd ask.""  
Your eyes darted around slightly, feeling flustered at his response.

Simeon nodded, gently bringing his cup of tea to his lips, taking a sip, before answering you properly.

"Sex is not a sin, my little lamb. That seems to be one of the many things your world has misinterpreted." He cleared his throat, a strand of dark hair falling into his face which he instinctively tucked away.

You nodded slowly, half expecting him to end his response there.  
But after spending enough time with him you knew better.

"Sex can be a sin, yes. That does not mean it is inherently." His hands moved as a way to elaborate his point. 

"Sex is a sin when it is not consentual. Sex is a sin when there cannot be consent. For example, when it comes to children."

You nodded, there was definite relief to the answer, even if you couldn't notice that immediately you would one day come to internalize that fact.

"Thank you, Simeon." You meant it.   
There were many questions you had for the angel. Some would wait for other days. 

For right now however, you opted to enjoy each other's company. (And your hot drinks.)

**Author's Note:**

> I love Simeon 🥺 I may do another part to this ngl


End file.
